


Paperclips and Rules

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [112]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National Paperclip Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Musings on a paperclip





	Paperclips and Rules

**Author's Note:**

> For National Paperclip Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/days-2/national-paperclip-day-may-29/

“You know what they say about rules,” Eggsy said, sitting sideways in a chair in Merlin’s office.

“That they’re there for a reason.”

“That they’re like paperclips,” Eggsy countered, “They hold things together, but they’re fun to bend, and easy to break.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin scolded lightly, “That’s not what being a Kingsman is about.”

“I know,” Eggsy agreed lightly. “But it is what being from my neighborhood is about, and that’s more fun.”

* * *

Eggsy continued Harry’s newspaper wall, as a way to keep track of missions, but in the closet that held his secret weapons locker, there was also a paperclip chain, one that he used to keep track of the days since the church massacre, the days since he lost Harry.

* * *

“Do you remember?” Eggsy paused for a moment, trying to collect his alcohol addled thoughts. “Do you remember that stupid little paperclip? The one that always tried to boss you around when you were writing something?”

“Yeah!” Roxy agreed, her own tolerance signifigantly lower, surprising herself and Eggsy. “That stupid little thing.”

“That paperclip was never on British word processors,” Merlin, who had somehow been tricked into being their designated driver, said. 

“Oh yeah,” Eggsy and Roxy said at the same time, causing them to laugh and lean against each other.

Merlin sighed, standing. “Let’s go, you two are drunk off your arses.”

“But Merlin,” the young agents complained.

“No buts,” Merlin said firmly. “Jackets, let’s go. Before I have to dress you like children.”

Eggsy and Roxy grumbled, but followed instructions and then followed the handler out of the bar and into the taxi waiting for them on the kerb.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
